Electromigration (EM) is the transport of metal atoms when an electric current flows through a metallic structure in an integrated circuit (IC). For instance, EM can cause metal atoms to be removed from a portion of a metal trace thereby creating a void and possibly an open-circuit failure in the integrated circuit. With shrinking wire dimensions and increasing currents, the current densities in lower metal layers within the cells are also now in the range where EM effects are visible. To avoid EM effect, some may over-design cell by putting much BEOL resource for cell EM signoff, and this turns in poor routing and impact Power Performance Area (PPA) result.